wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Cozen
Cozen was a parahuman who was the second-in-command of the Red Hand. After their alliance with the Undersiders, she entered into a relationship with Grue. Personality She was the second-in-command of the Red HandExcerpt from Scarab 25.6, and they stuck close to her on missions. She, in turn, stuck up for them, referring to them as a groupSting 26.1. Following the death of the leader, she moved up in importance.I felt the tears stop at one point, and rubbed them away. I had to try twice before I could voice a question. “How’s Grue doing?” “Ask him,” Imp said. I shook my head. “He’s okay. Cozen made it out okay, but Rook didn’t. So Cozen’s getting a promotion.” “To leader?” Imp nodded. “Ah.” Is there even anything to lead? How do you manage a group of thieves when everything that’s worth stealing is slowly being erased from the planet’s surface? I wouldn’t push it. - Excerpt from Extinction 27.3 Cozen was horrified to see that the Slaughterhouse Nine had killed entire families in the course of slaughtering Killington. Weaver speculated that she "wasn't a fighter. None of the Red Hands were, really. They were professional thieves." Relationships Brian Laborn At some point during the timeskip, Cozen and Grue became a couple. This was despite having been on opposite teams at the time. Taylor Hebert She and Taylor had a animus relationship, largely as a result of Taylor having dated her boyfriend. Taylor described herself as "jealous and hurt and bewildered"; she attempted to tell herself that she "was glad he’d moved on", but didn't quite believe it. Cozen, for her part, accused Taylor of "wanting us gone" and "talking like you’re in charge" while they were on a mission against the Nine.Sting 26.1 Nevertheless, Cozen described Taylor as "a legend", and betrayed "a trace of fear" when confronting her. Appearance & Equipment Cozen was a young woman. She was "a rogue, in the dashing villain sense," wearing a mask around the eyes, and old-fashioned clothes with lace around her cleavage. Her jacket and slacks were festooned with belts, bearing utility pouches and knives. She also wore two gloves, one of requisite to show her allegiance The glove that wasn’t red had bladed fingertips, with a brace around it to keep these in place. Taylor described her cleavage as "ample", as well as describing Cozen's gaze as "a narrow, hard look." However, she admits to feelings of jealousy in the same section. Abilities and Powers Cozen could create pocket dimensions much like Circus'. However, she could place these 'caches' in fixed locations, rather than simply keeping them on her person. Furthermore, she was not necessarily limited to inanimate objects as she could also store people in them. Lastly caches placed within roughly 25 feet of each other could form a 'network' where objects could be taken from or an individual could be brought to after a delay.Private email conversation with wildbow, archived on Spacebattles. In practice, this operated as a form of slow teleportation. Her abilities only operated ideally when she had total focus without worrying about her safety or other distractions.Cozen Pocket dimension could stow/produce items and individuals at range, could act as very slow teleportation, only operated ideally when under minimal stress/undistracted. - parahumanList, bolded edit by Wildbow. History Background Joined the Red Hand. The Timeskip Cozen walked in step with Grue as he approached Weaver and watched as the Super-Hero pulled Grue into a half-hug, half-shake. She wished Weaver a happy birthday and even met heroes gaze with her own, hard look. Grue then introduced Weaver to Cozen before Weaver said that it was nice to meet her. Cozen said that the pleasure was hers as she was meeting a legend. She listened as Tattletale and Weaver talked before Grue congratulated her on her upcoming graduation into the Protectorate. Weaver told them that she should be congratulating them, under the mistaken impression because of Imp that the two were married. Cozen and Grue later had a murmured conversation. Post-Timeskip With the alert that the Slaughterhouse Nine had assaulted Schenectady she deployed there with the Undersiders.Sting 26.1 Gold Morning She would ascend to the leadership of the red hands. and later attend a meeting of the Undersiders to remember the fallen at the Gold Morning.Interlude: End Trivia *Cozen means to cheat or steal, it is also an archaic term deriving from Italian that means 'dealer', in this case, a black market dealer. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Red Hand Category:Mover Category:Stranger Category:Worm Characters